


The Hunted

by Wonho-BEBE (Eccentric_Bambi)



Series: The Hunted [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Half-Vampires, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild non con, Possessive Behavior, Rare Pairings, Romance, Rough Sex, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Wonho-BEBE
Summary: Jimin was not like anyone else in his school. He was Host to Shin Wonho, a popular boy that all the girls wanted and boys envied. He was also a possessive and bloodthirsty vampire attached to him like a leech. In his hunger, he keeps Jimin addicted to blood-drinking and rough but incredible sex.Jimin was no different. He was seen as a human by many, but under his soft and delicate facade lurks an equally bloodthirsty creature.Jimin is a half-vampire, the only creature that can kill normal vampires. But he doesn't want to kill anyone, least of all Wonho. After all, how could you kill someone you were in love with?(ALREADY COMPLETED)





	The Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, this is a new story. However! It is already all prewritten, and so it will all be one big update. I have not decided yet if I want to continue this, but if it gets a good response, maybe I will! 
> 
> And yes, this is another WonMin pairing, I love it too much to let go >>

My body aches. 

He was too rough on me again, and he took more from me than usual this time. However, by now my body was already replenishing itself. God I'm really kind of tired of him now, but I have to very grudgingly admit, the feeling of his teeth in me is incredible. Plus he's a very talented kisser. But I've been taught to know my limits.

Tonight I learned that he was going to try and come to my house for our usual 'routine' of bloodletting and rough sex. But I have decided to catch him off guard this time around. Before he can get his teeth in my skin I'll pull my trick and he'll be the one unable to escape me. For the moment though, I have to continue to be the 'weak' one and act helpless and he'll be none the wiser.

I arrived at the school before him, as I usually did. Then he would get here soon after then start parading me around the building like some sort of prize. Everyone already knew we were a thing, he boasted about bedding me to his friends every chance he got. It got under my skin more than he realized or cared to.

Since Wonho was the popular one, girls hated me and boys pitied me. There was only one person who I trusted in this place, my best friend Taehyung. He was like me, a vampire catcher. Only thing is, Wonho forbade me from talking to him when he was around.

He'd have to be taught a proper lesson of course. 

I stood at my locker by myself, waiting for him when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see a tall curly haired boy with heavy black makeup around silvery blue eyes.  _ Vampire _ .

"Can I help you?" I asked. He glowered at me and grits his teeth. 

"Park Jimin right? I know who you are, so you better back off. Wonho is already dealing with things enough without you poking around in his business."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded angrily, accidentally showing my true nature. "I don't know you so leave me alone."

I tried to walk away from him but he caught me and yanked me back.

"I know you're hunting him."

Fuck.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I growled and yanked myself back from him. "And I'm not the one poking around, he's the one who drags me around like I'm some sort of doll. Tell him to leave me alone."

His face grew angry and he was about to respond before I felt a hand slowly start to feel up against my body. He was here.

"What's going on baby?" I heard him whisper and press his mouth against my neck. "Is this guy bothering you?"

The boy glowered as Wonho called me that, hissing softly before stalking off. From there I shoved Wonho off of me and tried to walk away but he caught up to me easily. And by catching up I mean yanking me back and shoving me into my locker hard. Damn him, my body was still sore! As much as I liked it secretly that he was a little rough with me, my body didn't appreciate it.

"Ouch! You're hurting me!" I cried and tried to pry off his fingers. "Please, not again... I'm still healing from last time!"

He smiled at me and tries to soothe my pain by rubbing my shoulders. I could see students walking behind and around us with jealous stares. If they knew what he was doing to me they would not want to be in my position.

"Love please, you're making a racket. Just stop talking and I'll let it go. Okay? Just come with me, I'll make you feel better."

It was a little difficult to pretend that he terrified me when in reality I could just as easily snap his arm in half with a well placed kick. And his intimidation tactic didn't work well.

"Wonho no," I simpered quietly. "I don't want to."

Shivers ran through my body as he gripped me at my waist tighter and smiled down at me, his gaze dripping with lust. Every time he did that it... It turns me on, damn it!

"Don't worry about that. I'll be gentle with you this time and I won’t take any."

Fuck if he wanted it so bad then fine. That would give me more time to formulate my plan. I would have to talk to Taehyung later once I am alone. That thought alone comforted me a little bit and I sighed as he dragged me to our usual secret spot. 

High on the rooftop of the school he pushed me up against the wall, attacking my neck with kisses and bites. He clawed at my still sore body with blunt fingers, making my breath come out ragged. His voice is murmuring in my ear but I can't exactly make it out. 

"Ngh... Wonho... Don't," I gasped as his teeth pressed dangerously close to my jugular where he usually fed from. "I still..."

"Don't worry baby. I won't do it now, but I think you'll be able to handle it later tonight... Stop arguing with me and tell me who you belong to. And don't say no one, there's only one right answer."

Damn, he had me in a bad spot. I hated saying it out loud and he knew that. Yet here he is making me do it.

Through a harsh kiss he grips my hips before digging into my skin with sharp nails. The slight pain made me gasp quietly and clutch to him. As long as we got this done...

"Y-you Wonho," I whined quietly. "I belong to you..."

He purred in my ear and turns me up against the wall and pushes me against the hard surface.

"Yes you do. I'll make you feel really good for being nice today. Go ahead and start moaning for me whenever you'd like."

My body shivers unwillingly as his hands start running down my back. His familiar touch made my head spin, his vampire fingers cold but soft. I gasp as they slid into my pants and massaged my ass.

"Nnnn... Wonho... Please!"

"Fine if you want it so much," he breathes softly. "How about I let you relax today and let me do all the work? Would you like that?"

"Mmm," I gasp. "I want to... Let me do it..." 

There is a glint in his eyes as I dropped to my knees against the cold hard concrete, feeling them scrape ever so slightly. If I was going to catch him later today, my slutty behavior was worth it. Whatever made him trust me more.

\------------------------

I returned to History class with, admittedly, satisfyingly sore thighs and my lips felt more puffy than usual. He pushed me over the edge so I told him he was lucky I carried around a spare uniform for school. He made mine all dirty and barely got his dirty at all. 

The teacher gave me a weird look but was glad I showed up before the tardy bell at least. I haven't exactly been known for punctuality ever since Wonho latched onto me like a parasite. I guess it was also a good thing that I don't get sore very easily otherwise I would have issues.

I texted Taehyung once I settled in at the back of the class as usual. The teacher never cared enough to look. 

**Soulmate Chim: Taetae are you there.**

**Soulmate Tae: What is it Jiminie? I'm in Home Ec **

**Soulmate Chim: Where is Wonho? Is he in class yet?**

**Soulmate Tae: No he's still out. Why did something happen?**

Hmm he was sharp that one. Guess that was why he and I clicked like best friends after all.

**Soulmate Chim: Yes. The plan is still on, he still wants to take me home tonight. Do you have my supplies ready?**

**Soulmate Tae: Indeed I do. One pair of silver handcuffs washed in iron water. Oh and some silver bullets just in case things get bad.**

**Soulmate Chim: Thanks Tae. Hopefully I don't have to hurt him and he'll comply with me. I gotta say I've become a bit addicted to him you know, if you know what I mean. **

**Soulmate Tae: Yes I know exactly what you mean. ¬_¬ But I'll have to talk to you later he's in class now.**

**Soulmate Chim: Okay. I'll see you after school then.**

I clicked mute on my phone and resumed not paying attention to the teacher. Instead, I opted for staring out of the window. Whatever he was talking about I was more than certain that I have lived through it. 

The class passed by quickly, probably a little too quickly for my personal preference. The next few hours were electives and I didn't have to stay very long. But that was in contrast to Wonho's schedule, whom had a full list of classes to take. I was going to have to wait here for him instead of going directly home like I wanted.

I would have to hang out with Taehyung for a few hours before we meet up tonight. Just to cement our plans. 

The few hours of classes I had went by like nothing. I heard about two more confessions Wonho got from two different girls today, plus a few notes stuffed into Wonho's locker. These were from guys mostly, as they did not want to let people know that they like another dude. One wanted him to meet them on the rooftop. Another wanted to take him to dinner later tonight. It would have been sweet had I not been snatched up by Wonho already. Another thing I heard is that he politely but sternly declined all of them.

They all seemed to know what was going on between us, but that didn't seem to discourage them at all. Rather they wanted to try and make him see that they could be better for him than I ever was. Which I didn't doubt. But Wonho was possessive of me, and he was like some kinda sick drug I couldn't stop taking. 

But I had made it a point to Taehyung and myself that I was going to take a stand for myself. If I was going to be with him then he couldn't boss me around anymore. He couldn't be rough and push me around for what he wanted. We have to be equal with one another. Then maybe I wouldn't mind as much. And scaring him just a teeny tiny bit should get the message across.

Taehyung was waiting for me outside of the school in the courtyard where everyone hung out at our break. We were alone and we both chose a table in the corner.

"Hey Taehyung," I greeted him. "Where is he?"

My friend nodded to the third year building and sets a bag onto the table.

"Right now he should be going into English, which is his worst subject. We have an hour to talk."

Good, that was plenty of time to set everything into motion. 

"Awesome. Is this all of the stuff?" 

"Yes. Plus a special little something from me. I think you will find it useful to you if you're going to make it authentic... Are you sure you want to be with him? After all of our training?"

He always brings that up when we talk. One of these days he has to understand that the old ways are over.

"I know you’re worried. Those days are over now. I know that our elders have been priming us for this sort of thing, but... They're getting old Taehyung. Our numbers are slowly dwindling. The only ones of our own kind in this entire city are just me, you, Kookie, and a handful of others. We need to pave the way for a new future, for a place where we can all survive peacefully. We can't keep doing this, we can't keep dying doing this because the old ways told us to."

Taehyung's face was conflicted I knew. He knew that our elders were indeed becoming peacefully older. And the ones we were made ready to kill at any time were dwindling as well. Or rather, blending well into human society. From what I heard recently i heard that they no longer killed anyone to survive anymore. Some scientists developed some new miracle substance that is a perfect substitute for blood.

"Yes I know... We aren't getting any younger either, brother. Unlike the wholes, we halves do indeed have an expiration date. Perhaps a new future would be nice. Without having to kill just because were told to."

He understands then what I was trying to say. I didn't want to kill him, I was already too attached to him. As was he to me. To kill him now would... Would be so unfair.

“Yes. I wanted to ask you something though. Something happened earlier that really set me on edge.”

“Why what happened?” He asked in a concerned voice. I rubbed my neck uneasily and sighed softly. 

“Some boy I never saw before walked up to me and... He knows Taehyung. About us, about what we do. I am nervous he might tell Wonho about what we are and ruin everything. You know how whole's are wary of us.”

His normally cheerful face twisted into a mean looking frown and he bristled just the slightest bit. 

“Oh man that isn't good,” he says. “What did he look like?”

“Um well, he was a little taller than me, he had curly hair to his neck and piercing eyes like cobalt. He looked like a whole. I think his name was Hyungwon?”

Taehyung made another so unlike him face before clasping his hands together on the table. 

“Hm, I don't know him, but it sounds to me like he's someone who we don't want to tangle with. I'll keep an eye on him, but for now make sure Wonho doesn't go around him so the secret isn't spoiled too early. Oh and here, for all your trouble.”

He pulled out a metal thermos and hands it to me. I'm immediately interested of course, he doesn't usually give me stuff like this. 

“Is... Is this what I think it is?” I asked slowly and unscrewed the top. 

“Find out for yourself. I think you'll appreciate it.”

The smell of spice and unnatural sweetness assaulted my nose and I almost choked as the smell hit the back of my throat. Oh yes, that was definitely what I thought it was. Taehyung was spicy yet sweet, like cinnamon candy. Jungkook was a bit rougher, yet in a nice way. Like warm melted chocolate. 

To us halves, a whole or another half's blood was the sweetest thing to ever cross our lips. That's why we were so successful in keeping up with the fullbloods. We gained a sort of immortality from the taste of it. Human blood was so much more weaker than half blood that we lost the taste for it. Also our blood always replenished itself instantly so feeding was never an issue at all. Another thing that let us blend in almost flawlessly. 

“Kookie and I were generous enough to make a mix, because we all know you're a fuckingv mix junkie Jimbles,” he giggles and his smile comes back. “But seriously, you're welcome brother. Anything to get you through the day. So. What are your exact plans for the night?” 

I took a quick sip of the mixed drink and licked my lips before stuffing it in the bag Taehyung gave me. The warmth of their shared blood spreads through me and I can feel the energy coming back to my limbs.

“Well, it all depends on what he does. Say, for instance he wants to 'get in the mood' before we do anything raunchy. That will include snuggling in bed and whispering dirty stuff to each other, or more like him doing everything and making me all fucking helpless. In that case I will have to slip off somehow and get my trap into place.”

“What sort of traps do you have in mind?”

“I was thinking a simple handcuffing to my bed frame would do. It is made of silver wrought iron after all, I know they can't stand the stuff. I'll keep him down with my body if I have to and explain all my terms if he still wants to be with me. And when it comes to that guy I know he may very well still want me even after everything I put him through. Anyway, if he wants to get right to it, then I guess... I'll have to see if I can do anything about that. He's insanely unpredictable when it comes to this sorta thing.”

Taehyung made a bit of an uncomfortable face at that and I could tell his mother hen instincts were coming. 

“Well... Jimin I hate to ask this but... Is he hurting you? Like, not physically but like, verbally? Name calling, or something?”

It wasn't surprising that he would ask that and I didn't blame him. But as it turned out it wasn't like that at all. 

“No Taehyung. I know you're worried but he's not doing any of that. So far he only calls me weird and cheesy pet names like baby or angel. He recently started calling me his flower for some reason. And when he's a bit rough with me, he swears to me that it's mostly because he loves me so much he can't control his passion. So he says, but it isn't like I can't handle it.”

His face relaxed just a bit and he seemed relieved. 

“Well in any case Jimin, just be careful. We may be as strong as them and equal in many ways, but he can still hurt you. You can be perfectly healthy and still be broken on the inside because of him if he does anything.” 

It was nice knowing I still had someone to look out for me like this. Not a lot of people were allowed in my circle. And I guess Wonho kind of wormed himself into it by force. Not that I minded of course.

“Don't worry. I'll make sure nothing like that ever happens.”

We spent the rest of the break just talking about nothing. Or stuff that would otherwise seem unimportant, but it was to us. My best friend was as cheerful as ever, his cute baby face making me feel a ton better about my insecurities. But soon enough it was time for us to part ways. I had one more class and it was with Wonho. It was an empty break class, and things tended to get a little weird in there when we were together. With my things in my bag I parted ways with my best friend and shuffled my way to my class with my head down. I didn't like being looked at, especially since I knew I was hated. Before I went in my class however, I could hear voices coming from inside. The curiosity made me stop and I listened closely. They were female, that much I could tell.

“I swear, what does oppa see in that freak?” One of them squeaked in an annoying voice. 

“I don't know. Maybe he's threatening him to be with him because he's such a fucking loser. He's better off jumping off a bridge and letting someone else have him instead.”

For some reason their words made me feel... Insecure. 

“We should ask Wonho to just break up with him, it's for his sake after all. That loser is just dragging him down.”

“But... I'm not dragging him down,” I murmured to myself softly, feeling... Just a bit put off.

“Who's dragging who down?”

Suddenly his familiar voice around my shoulder made me jump in surprise and bump into the wall. I felt his hand touch my shoulder and I felt weak when he did that. His face was concerned and he looked at me with worrisome eyes. He tilts his head and smiles at me. 

“What's the matter Angel? Did I scare you?” He asked softly. We were still outside the door so those girls probably didn't know we were here. “Why are you standing out here?”

“O-oh, uh... Wonho. I, I just... I overheard those girls talking and... I didn't want to go in just yet...”

His face morphed into one of disdain and he walked straight into the classroom with me in tow of course. The girls squeaked in surprise once they saw us. They both became flustered and started to stutter. They didn't seem to care that I was there.

“Oh! Wonho oppa,” One of them greeted. “U-um-”

“Save it,” He snapped and surprised them with his unhappy voice. He was sure scary looking like this. “I know the things people have been whispering about me behind my back. You two are no different. Thinking you know what could be the best for me? Don't make me freaking laugh. Stay out of my business, or you will regret it. I love Jimin, and no amount of ridiculous and childish babble will change anything you say.”

The girls' faces were incredibly scared because of Wonho's truly terrifying vampiric aura. They both slinked away to the door and sped off somewhere, leaving us alone. His face softened and he sighs before looking at me with warm eyes... I don't know why but I feel like every time he does that he knows that it makes me feel funny inside. Hearing him say he loved me was nothing new, but it still... Messed me up.

“You... You didn't have to scare them that much,” I muttered and shuffled to the back where I normally sat. “It's not like it really matters anyway...”

Perhaps my choice of words wasn't the best. His face became sad and he followed me to my seat to sit on the desk and tilt my head up with his fingers under my chin. A bittersweet smile curled on his lips as he stares at me. Then my heart breaks as he presses our lips together in the softest kiss he has ever given me.

“Jimin, it does matter,” He murmurs after he's done. “It matters to me. People are trying to tear us apart just because you happen to be a little bit different. I fight and I fight for you every single day, I push away everyone else for you. The love I hold for you deep inside of me dictates my every word and my passion dictates my every action. Does that not mean anything to you?”

Oh God, not this please... He was pulling the guilt card on me. My heart ached and I yearned to comfort him but my timidness was.. For lack of a better word, crippling.

.”W-well... You did kind of force yourself into my heart,” I answered and pushed my head into my arms. “And... And well, I... I don't know how to feel about everything right now.”

Wonho didn't really say anything back. I just felt him kneel by my desk and make me look at him again. His stunningly silver eyes raked over my face and suddenly he's smiling. 

“I know my sudden appearance in your life is confusing but... Well, it's because you're just so perfect. I've never met anyone like you before in all my years of existing. Everything is just...” He paused to sigh to himself. “I know that... In your eyes, I may be pushy, angry, and even possessive but.. I'm just afraid someone will take you away... Vampires aren't the best candidates for lovers but I am really trying my best to make you see that I can be.”

I know he was, but my stubborn streak and prideful nature won't let me give in entirely. At least not yet... Later on tonight, I will show him why it is that he gravitated towards me most of all. Whole's liked the way we halves tasted as well, just as much as they enjoyed human blood. 

“Wonho... That's so unexpected of you, opening up like this.”

He laughs coyly and pulled a desk next to mine so he could be close without touching me. By this time, other students had already started arriving. They must have heard about what happened a few moments ago for they all looked at us only briefly before ignoring us. 

“Only to the person who has stolen my breath away.”

**///////////**

His whole tirade with those females started making me have second thoughts... Maybe I didn't want to be rough with him. Maybe I should just be calm about it and tell him without having to tie him down...? Ah but then again, how else was I going to assure my own safety? He and I were equals and injury was a sure thing if he decided to get aggressive. There was only one way to really find out.

I tugged on his sleeve once we got out of class and he looked down at me, his arm going around my waist to pull me close. 

“What is it babe?” 

Fidgeting I bit my lip and dissuaded myself of the urge to push his hand away. Perhaps I could put off his visit if only for a while. I had to think... So much has happened today, there was only so much I could handle. It was bad enough that he was now parading me through the halls through waves of angry and upset former candidates of his affection. Every girl in the school was now my worst enemy, but that didn't really matter to me anymore.

“Um, well... Are you really going to come to my house? It's messy and I haven't really had the time to clean up... Y-you can come by later and...”

Wonho shakes his head much to my disdain, then leans in to peck my lips. 

“No, the state of your home does not matter to me, my flower. Tonight is going to be our special night together, just keep that in mind, okay?”

I sighed and gave up the pursuit of that task. But there was one other thing bugging me about this whole thing. 

“Wonho... Once we get to my home... There's something I have to tell you, if that's okay? It's really important...”

His content face tells me he's more than happy to listen to me. So he nodded and held my fingers in his as we walked out of the school building. It was the weekend now, which meant that he was most likely going to stay longer than I had anticipated. Taehyung has to know, I told him we were going to leave right after class so he wouldn't get worried. Wonho's car sat just outside the gate in the parking lot so I fished out my cell phone and quickly made Wonho go first. My locker still had some stuff I needed to get.

“I'll wait for you okay, baby?” He says and pulls me in for a kiss before getting into the driver's side. I huffed and jogged back to the building and quickly pulled out my phone once I reached the doors. Taehyung was the one I quickly called and I ducked into the bathroom, where some boys quickly moved out of the way thank God. 

“Hello?”

“Taehyung,” I said with relief. “Good I was suddenly worried you wouldn't answer... Where are you now?”

“Why wouldn't I answer, dummie?” He asked and laughed. “I'm just finishing up in the gym, after school clean up y'know.”

“Okay well... I'm calling to to tell you we're... We're about to leave now so... I'll keep you posted all right?”

He went silent for a moment and I was worried he wouldn't answer but then he did in a resigned and worried voice. 

“All right. Be careful, you hear me? I don't want to have to go to your house and find either one of you injured, or worse dead.”

I tried to laugh at his seriousness but his words sent a chill down my spine. Would it go that far?

“O-oi, Taehyung. It won't go that far don't worry... But yes, come to my house tomorrow to check up on us, I'll tell him to behave when you're around so we can talk in school too.”

“Cool. Take care, brother.”

“You too brother.”

I quickly hung up and sighed, my hands shakily clicking it closed. I had to remind myself to erase my call history so Wonho wouldn't get suspicious if he snooped in my phone. The kids around me seemed to notice I was alone and freely made more disgusted faces before walking off. Pff, pitiful things. If they had any idea what I could do to them they would be cowering in fear. 

My legs carried me slowly to outside again and as I neared Wonho's car I stopped nearby when I saw another girl talking to Wonho... She looked like one of the popular girls who I never bothered to learn about. Who the hell did she think she was? Thankfully it looked like Wonho wasn't pleased with her presence due to the irritated scowl on his face. Her voice carried over to me as I neared and from what I could hear she was asking him out..?

“Please Wonho-oppa?” She trills and tries to pull the shy innocent act. “I... I'm sure that being with a girl would be much more fun than with another boy, and I have a ton of experience...”

Wonho seemed to get extremely upset because he got out of his car and full on confronted her. He got up in her face and scared her, making her squeak.

“Listen to me,” he says. “I don't know what it would possibly take to get this through your thick skull. But I am in love all right? No amount of your lovey dovey innocent act is going to sway me. I know who you are, Minah. You're slept with easily half the guys in this school and just want to check me off the list.

“But know that I will not do another whore just because you're popular. You and the rest of the sick little girls here have disrespected Jimin long enough. I am not. Going to leave him. And if you ever. Think that I will give in to you or anyone else, you are sorely mistaken. If you had any idea what sort of things I could do, you would listen to me and stay. Away. Now go, run and cry to one of your little toys because it won't matter to me.” He took a breath and saw me, his face slackening a little bit. “Jimin, let's go. Come on.”

“Oh! Uh, right, coming!”

Quickly I shoved past the girl and grabbed the handle, but I made a quick decision to turn around and look at her. Just as one would expect, a fake tan, blonde hair, and lots of make up. Gross. She now had black streaks down her face and she was glaring at me like I kicked her puppy. 

“This is all your fault,” She growled at me. “He was supposed to be mine. Mine!”

My lips twitched into a smirk and suddenly I couldn't help but do what I did. It would send a message. As I spoke her eyes widened as she stared at me. My mouth widened and she was horrified. I couldn't help myself. My teeth weren't as sharp as Wonho's but they were indeed noticeable. 

“Yes it is all my fault, dear. But I assure you, I don't think you'll be able to handle him at all. You're far too weak. It's a pity really. Most of the female species are respectable, beautiful souls. But you. You're the exact reason I am glad I am no longer associated with your kind. Goodbye, little human.”

Then I got in and contentedly nestled into the seat as Wonho finally sped away.

I should have been expecting him to do what he did when we got to my home. The instant we so much as reached my house he had began groping my ass and suckling on my neck but gently so. His ever greedy hands pushed me into the door before I even had a chance to say anything in response. He spun me around and attacked my mouth was his, almost bruising my lips.

“W-Wait!” I hissed when he nibbled in my neck. “Wonho please wait, I-!”

“Why?” I feel him breathe impatiently across my face and he starts trying to tug at my clothes. “Is there any particular reason you're telling me to wait?”

Panicking I tear my eyes from his and scan the area. Then I suddenly remembered that I left my katana from last night on the counter.... It still had blood on it, which I am sure he wouldn't take to very kindly.

“U-uh, I just! I just want to make sure that! That everything for this weekend is perfect so please, stay out here for a moment!”

Without warning I tried to scramble away. But then Wonho caught my arm and I was forced to look at his eerie red eyes in the brightness of the outside street light. The look he gave me sent chills down my spine. But in a good way. 

“I'm giving you ten minutes,” he murmured lowly. “Then I am coming inside and having my fun with you. And Jimin, we will not stop unless I say we stop. Do you understand me?” 

His controlling tone made me want to slap the possessiveness from his face but I managed a weak nod. 

“Yes, I understand. Now please, let me... Let me get everything ready for you. Then we... We can.. have our fun...”

I toned down my voice a little bit so he would trust me more and it seemed to work. He smirks and lewdly licked along my neck before letting me go, but not before grabbing my ass one last time. 

“Ten minutes, baby doll.”

“Yes... Ten minutes,” I said in response and slipped into my front door. When I was sure he couldn't hear me I zipped around trying to find my katana and found it where I thought it would be. Still bloody and sitting out on my counter. Cursing I stashed that and my anti vampire things into a safe closet I kept full of crossbows, arrows, and holy water. Being a hunter, vampires turned down a feral path would constantly try to attack me and get a chance at my blood. 

With minutes to spare I decided to make it more welcome for him by turning off all my lights and lighting the candles on my fireplace, then I went to my bedroom and made sure that everything was hidden. I knew that I had to spring the trap, knowing his temper. And the best way to do it would be to catch him off guard. Contrary to popular belief, holy water does not burn them enough to be painful, but it can render them immobilized, like some sort of potent paralysis agent. 

Thats why I had the handcuffs I got from Taehyung dipped in the stuff. I was sure that when Wonho came in here that I could trap him to the posts on my bed. That was why I was so anxious for him to get in here, because there was no way I could fail. 

After a very brief five minute sponge bath I dressed myself in the skimpy lingerie he bought for me the other day, a lace black top and a matching set of panties with matching frilly knee highs. I hid the handcuffs under the pillows so I could spring my trap. Just as I was getting impatient I heard the door click open and his voice echoed through the house. 

“Babydoll. Where are you? Your ten minutes is up.”

I put on my best face of.... Obedience and called out to him in a soft voice. 

“I'm in h-here...”

My bed sheets were cold as I decided to lay all over them with my stomach against the sheets and my backside displayed to him. He heard me for only a moment later my door creaked open and he walked ever so slowly inside with the padding of his bare feet against my floor. My insides felt funny as his wandering eyes took in my appearance and he smirks. 

'Gotcha.'

“My my, what do we have here?” He chuckled. “So you've decided to try out my gift after all. How considerate of you, dear. And it looks so good on you too.”

I actually blushed at that, damn it. 

“Do... Do you like it?”

He grinned wider and began to slowly take off the leather jacket and then the white undershirt, revealing his favorite mesh shirt that he seems to really like wearing. 

“Oh yes, baby, I like it a lot,” He growled seductively. “You really do know how to please me don't you?”

I shivered at the sexual undertones in his voice and buried my hands under the pillow to feign innocence, feeling the coldness of the cuffs in my hands. He crawled towards me and all I had to do was just snap them closed... 

But I almost forgot about that as I felt his cold but... Pleasantly lean body press against me from behind, making me shiver. I could feel his soft lips starting to press against my exposed back below my top... His hands began to roam against my thighs and his whole body pressed to mine. Oh my God, I can feel his bulge pressing against me! Jeez, what a kinky son of a bitch.

“Ngh,” I whimpered and gripped the hand cuffs tighter. “Wonho... Y-yes I do...”

He straddled my legs and started rubbing his hands along my butt, groping and caressing and making me shiver more. Even from here I could sense the smirk on his face. The look on his face when he figured he had the newest bit of prey in his hands. 

Oh dear. If only you knew what exactly I had in store for you.

“Mmm, I am going to enjoy this weekend with you, babe. You're all mine, forever. I want you to say it. Who do you belong to, doll?”

To my surprise he spread me apart in his hands, peering through my see through panties like a pervert. I spasmed in pleasure and gasped as his finger brushed against it. 

“Ahh... Yours Wonho... I am yours forever..!”

He chuckled and slowly continued to tease me through my panties until I started to feel him scoot closer until his crotch was pressing to my butt. Another moan of surprise slipped from me as I felt him start grinding a bit. 

“Baby have I ever told you how good you feel against me? Or how amazing it feels when I make you moan like this?” He whispered as he leaned into my ear. Now his whole body was over me as he grinded and wrapped his arms around my front. I whimpered and felt myself getting more and more aroused. His sharp tongue was making me impatient... If I really wanted to continue being with him I had to act. And soon. 

“Wonho,” I cried softly and looked back at his face, which was flushed but calm and collected with his usual lecherous smile. “Let me... Let me do it today... I mean I haven't... in a while...”

He paused in his movement to stare at me. First with surprise, then consideration, and then with pleasure. 

“Well, I didn't think I would be hearing you ask me that. I thought you hated getting me ready?” 

At first I made him believe that so he wouldn't push me too hard. Which he respected. But after the last time I realized how much I actually liked doing it. I liked bringing him immense bliss in this way, knowing it gave me pleasure too. I was truly a sick twisted person but, most of us are. 

“Um... Well, I... It's not that I hate it I... I just... Wanted to take everything slow is all... But I don't hate it, and I want you to feel good too, not just me.”

His hands flipped me over so I was looking at him briefly before we kissed passionately. I felt his tongue exploring places only he ever touched, tasting mine in a way no one else would ever get to do. It's not like I would ever admit it to his face just yet, but. Damn me and my mother if I would say his kisses weren't fucking heavenly. I whimpered and moaned against him like he wanted me too, like the submissive little 'angel' he thought I was. 

Then he turned us around so he could be underneath me and I was straddling his hips. Underneath me I could feel his hardness pressing against my ass as usual. He grinned up at me and folds his hands behind his head, waiting. I bit my lip sullenly and looked at him with my head lowered. 

“Well?” He purred and used his hips to press up into me. “Are you going to or are you not? If not I will just take you here and now.”

Quickly I nodded and ground into his lap and made him groan. My giddiness to get this started was only getting worse and I slid downwards to where his leather pants were straining against his body. The prominent bulge that I had only come to face a few times was still... Kind of intimidating, in a thrilling kind of way. Shaking but not from fear, I reached out to caress the front of his pants and made him twitch. But I didn't suck at him just yet. Instead I opted to run my mouth over it first, just pressing and lapping my tongue to it. Wonho sighed and growled in his throat and I knew I was doing a good job at this. 

His pants were warm with his excited body straining against it but I didn't release him just yet. It was still... Well, overwhelming to do this sort of thing. Oh how my master's would be turning in their beds at the thought of me so much as touching a vampire let alone having one about to fuck me senseless, which is what I was sure was going to happen if everything went smoothly. He grinned at me and grabbed my hips to grind against me again, making us both gasp. 

“Ahh fuck Jimin,” he rasped heavily. “Your body feels so good on me right now.. So so good...”

I moaned louder as he brushed his hand over my aching bulge as well and pulled my panties forward so he could look at me properly. I blushed to my ears and looked away, but he caught me and brought me down for another mind numbing tongue lock. Through the grinding and moaning I managed to link my fingers with his own so I could lull him into false security. He seemed to like that and let my pin his arms over his head against the pillow and just kept grinding into me. Then I triggered my secret weapon, my inborn power gifted to me from birth.

In a split moment everything slowed down just as I wanted it to, slowing to only about a tenth of the normal speed. Hurrying I swiped the cuffs from under my pillow and threaded them through my bedpost before clicking them into place on his wrists. In the very slow amount of time I saw his eyes slowly widen in surprise. 

Time resumed and everything was completely fuzzy. Every time I used that power it made me dizzy. 

“Wha- What the hell is this??” Wonho cried in alarm and anger as he realized what had happened. I let my facade of innocence and submissiveness slip away into my true self right in front of him, watching his eyes grow wide as I smiled unusually at him and the betrayal was evident on his face as everything seemed to click into place. 

“Well well well,” I purred at him. “It seems my plan worked perfectly. Who would have thought hm?”

He must have been surprised at my tone of voice and his eyes narrowed at me. I wasn't surprised. 

“You... You... Lied to me,” he finally muttered in a low voice. “After all this it was just... Just a lie?”

His broken words made me sigh and I crossed my arms, still feeling him pressed up to me from behind. 

“Not completely,” I say and make him growl softly. “Well, I mean yeah some of it was in fact, not truthful. I'm not who you think I am Wonho, in fact I am someone completely different.”

He tried pulling at the cuffs but I could tell his arms were already numb as they hung limply above him. 

“Then who are you? A weirdo with sadistic intentions? Do you plan to drag me down in the worst way possible? Make me fall for you just so you can destroy me in the end? Is that it??” 

He tried raising his voice but even I could see pain when it showed itself. Perhaps I was going about this the wrong way. Clearly he was in no way going to attack me so there was no more danger to my life now. 

“No Wonho. I did not bring you here to kill you,” I said softly. “But, perhaps this will give you an insight as to who I truly am.” 

I bared my teeth and let my regular fangs and secondary fangs push out of my gums and watched as the realization of who I was dawned on him. And then the fear set in, which wasn't what I wanted at all.

“You're a... A hunter,” he said and paled, starting to shake. “Y-you... Don't kill me please, I-” 

“Shh Wonho please calm down,” I said and reached out to touch his lips. “Please, that isn't what I am going to do at all. Just hear me out okay? Please I'm begging you.”

He writhed weakly underneath me but only managed to twist up my bed sheets so he gave up. 

“And why should I believe a hunter? After your kind have slaughtered my kind for years? Who knows how many of us you've slain? The amount of their blood staining your hands!?”

“I understand your anger Wonho, but I... I never actually killed anyone. Well no one important. The fact being, I am not going to hurt you. I just want us to talk.”

He tried being angry but I could see he was truly scared of me in this instant. And that feeling wasn't at all pleasant. Sure to other hunters this moment is pure euphoria, a powerful and intoxicating feeling of hanging something like that over their heads. Of having another living creature's life in their hands. But to me... I didn't like it. It felt so so wrong to me to see him scared and I wanted it to go away. I don't want him to be scared of me. 

“What could we possibly have to talk about? And why don't you want to kill me? Isn't that what your kind does?” He growled at me and bared his fangs but I could tell he was reluctant to actually hurt me. With a sigh I pulled up my panties and slid off of him, hiding myself so I wouldn't feel insecure. 

“My 'kind' are dying out, Wonho,” I finally said as I sat near him to the left. “I am one of but very few halfs left in this entire city. While it is true that plenty before me have... Thoughtlessly killed many of your own, I have learned that things are changing. Things are... Becoming more and more different. In the century I have been alive I realized just how ridiculous this line of work is. Why if it wasn't for you whole's we wouldn't exist.”

“Tch what is your point exactly?” 

Though he snapped at me I could tell he was curious to know what was going on. Now the fear was starting to give way. I smiled and ran a hand through his mussed hair, making him flinch. 

“I'm dying, Wonho. I don't have a much more of a reason than that.” 

His eyes widened and he seemed scared again. But not of me this time. 

“What... Dying? What do you mean, dying?” 

I sighed and stood up to open my closet to bring out my own special bloodletting syringe, one I used when I was giving my blood to my brothers from time to time. 

“You... Full bloods are immortal, yes? Incapable of dying?” I asked and received a small grunt in response. “Well... We aren't. We halves, well we're all going to die someday, me included. But we aren't ready to die. But before I go any further I need to ask you a question.”

I walked back over to him and he once more shifted away from me just a bit. 

“What do you want?” He asked. I sat back down and looked him in the eyes, preparing myself for anything.

“If I were to die, how would that make you feel?”

As if it were a no brainer he quickly blurted out his answer, but it was a false one made of fear. 

“I wouldn't care of course!” He stuttered weakly. “H-hunters have no place amongst us!”

I smiled but on the inside I felt kind of... Hurt. He really didn't trust me right now. 

“You've always been a terrible liar Wonho,” I chuckled much to his disdain. “Now tell me the truth.”

He frowned and tore his eyes from mine and shuffled uncomfortably. 

“I... I... I would cry... Of course...” He mumbled. My heart soared to hear him say that and the pain went away. In this moment I can tell he really loves me.

“Now why do you say that? Don't you hate me?”

“No,” he cried and quickly regained eye contact. “I... I love you okay? I've always loved you, from the moment I first laid eyes on you when you got here but a month ago, to the moment of now. Always Jimin... But I...”

He trailed off and I toyed with the fringe of my panties in my hands as I waited for him to continue. 

“But?”

“I... I'm scared of you now, and you have no idea what that feels like to me.”

He seemed so sure of that, didn't he? 

“It's true I don't. But you don't have to feel that way Wonho because I... I want to make you a deal.” 

I kneeled over him again, trying to make him feel comfortable. 

“What is it that you want?”

“Even after all of this, and knowing that I am not going to hurt you, would you still want to be with me?” I asked with hopeful eyes. His cold body underneath me shivered and became warm as I pressed against him. He bites his lip with an unsure look, unwilling to look me in the eyes. 

“I... Well... If... If you're really willing to be with me, then... Why did you tie me up?” He asked first. I smiled and snuggled closer, wiggling my hips. 

“It was the only way I could ensure my safety. Who knows, you could have attacked me as soon as I showed that I was a half and not human.”

“No,” Wonho quickly denied. “I could never hurt you, Jimin. Never I...” 

He trailed off uncertain, and I sighed. Perhaps... he could trust me more if I just undid his cuffs. I sighed and grabbed the key from my bedside table and undid his cuffs. His hands came free and instantly he grabbed me, holding me close to him and making me gasp. 

“Wonho?”

His breath was ragged and puffing against my neck where he angled his face. After a moment he started to talk in a gentle voice. 

“My question to you Jimin, is do  _ you _ still want to be with me? My kind does not see eye to eye with yours.”

His arms weren't threatening, and instead didn't want me to go. I swallowed upon feeling his arms tightening and his body pressing up into mine again. I sat up in his lap and let him place his hands on my hips.

“Well... I um. I actually wanted to talk to you about that as well. Wonho... These past couple of days... While we've been together have... Been really wonderful but... There's just one thing about it that bothers me.”

He frowned but didn't say anything in protest. Instead he asked in a soft voice what was bothering me.

“What is the matter?”

“It's just... The way you parade me around the school like I am some sort of... Of prize is just really degrading, and now everyone in school hates me because of it. I'm not though, and I just wish you would listen more to my protests about that sort of thing. I don't want to be underneath you anymore. It would always hurt my feelings whenever you would act that way towards me. No, I want us to be equal. I want... I want you to be nice to me and not make me cower in pain or fear every time you touch me. And most of all... I just want... Want you to trust me from now on. That's all I ever wanted.”

I didn't realize I was crying until I saw him looking at me with pained eyes and a regretful demeanor around him. My words were true though. Every time we had sex or I let him take from me, he would be rough and then completely take over. But no, now that he knew it hurt me he had to understand that that's not what I want anymore. His arms brought me down in a hug that almost suffocated me. 

“Jimin,” he whispered and my heart clenched at how quiet his voice was. “Baby... I'm so sorry... Why haven't you ever told me any of this before? Did... Did all of that really hurt your feelings?”

I sniffled and lay limp in his warm arms. 

“Yes... Even though you and I are pretty much the same, I am still mortal, and I have feelings like a human does... That's why I pushed you away earlier. That's why every time you kiss me I close my eyes. Even Taehyung was so worried to a point that he was worried you were actually hurting me on purpose.”

I felt him take in a deep breath and then his hands were petting my hair comfortingly. 

“No... Of course I would never hurt you on purpose,” he murmured. “But it's like I told you before. Vampires have become... Emotionally distant over time. Especially me, after being alive for over two centuries... I suppose my actions were despicable. It's just that... Well I just cherish you so much, Jimin. In my eyes you're like the most precious creature to have ever crossed my path. And I just thought that, showing you off was the best way to make people see that there was no one else I wanted, no one else who could even hold a flame to you. But my way was wrong so... If you can, I want you to forgive me as well.”

There it is again. The thumping in my chest from before. His pleas of forgiveness were sincere and I couldn't possibly say no to him. 

“Of course I forgive you Wonho,” I whispered and smiled, snuggling against him. “Just promise me you'll be kinder from now on, and I am allowed to be around Taehyung now no matter what you say.”

He chuckled and kissed my head lovingly, but I could tell he was in no mood to argue like what he might have done before he figured out who I was. 

“Of course Jimin. I'm... Far too scared to know what would happen if I denied you your time with your friend. But in return... You promise me that your masters or any other hunters don't hurt me or my clan, and don't scare me anymore okay?”

“Heh. Deal,” I answered and let him kiss me for the first time since this whole ordeal started. 

“Good. I love you Jimin... So much...” 

Happily I returned his kisses with my own and felt a new spark I have never felt before ignite between our bodies. 

“I love you too Wonho...”

Finally, I felt like things were all right between us. He wasn't at all angry at me for what I had done. And perhaps now I could finally walk beside him confidently and not pretend to be so scared of him. I now had to make sure no one touched him or his friends. 

//////////////

We, of course, had sex throughout the entire night, and it was amazing. Now that he knew he didn't have to actually be gentle with me I told him to be as rough as he wanted to be. Pull my hair, bruise my hips, bite me till I was covered in love marks I didn't care. And he did all of that gladly. As long as I was happy he was happy. But I did tell him to not feed on me until we were done and ready to sleep. 

After what felt like forever, I whined in ecstasy as he jerked his hips into mine repeatedly, and my legs quivered as I cried his name. My back arched off the bed and I felt so so close...

“Ah! Wonho!!”

My body tightened around him and before I could blink I felt my orgasm hit me like a wall. My come splashed all over his stomach and he continued riding into me at a rough pace, holding my legs up so he could angle deeper. 

“Agh... Jimin... Jimin... I'm so close,” I heard him growl in my ear. “Can I fill you up again? Let me fill you up...” 

Oh my God, it felt so good all I could do was whimper and moan, nodding helplessly. Wonho thrusted and pushed against my sweet spot before I heard him moan softly against my ear, the very sound almost turning me on again. Then came the familiar feeling of his come splashing around inside me. Warmth spread across my body as he groaned low and heavy against my back.

“Ah..! Nnn...” I whimpered as he pulled out of me. I always feel so empty without him inside... “God... How... many times is that now...”

My whole body was sore but it felt so good afterward. He let my legs down and scooped me up into his arms, breathing hard. It was so incredibly... Ugh, sexy. Pushing my bangs away he grinned at me sleepily. But I could still see a different kind of hunger in his eyes. And I felt it in me too, the lust for the only thing that he could give me from now on. 

“I don't know,” He admits and nuzzles his mouth to my neck. “I lost count after five... Really Jimin, you're such a lascivious little minx. If I'd have known how much stamina you really had in you...” 

“Ehehe... You're a pervert,” I mumble with a smile. 

“I may be a pervert, but that also makes you a pervert.”

“It does not.” 

“Does too.”

“Does not!” 

“Does too.” 

“Not!”

“'Ooh, Wonho-oppa... Please fuck me more... I need you in me... Please let me cum Wonho!'”

I couldn't help but giggle at his sudden high pitched impersonation of me and he smiled as well. 

“Since when have I ever called you oppa?” I wondered shakily as his lips started nibbling at my neck. 

“Hmm since twenty seconds ago,” he admitted slowly. His arms went around me to pull me flush to his body and latch on more with his tongue now. “But... I want something else now... I haven't fed yet.”

“Ah, you're so greedy,” I whined but he could tell I was only teasing him. My stomach curled with hunger as I finally got a whiff of the blood running through his body. Dear lord, it smelled so much better than Tae's or Kookie's combined. I can't wait til I get a chance to taste it.

Rolling me on my back he settled between my legs and kept kissing me on my neck until I heard his soft low voice asking me for permission. 

“Jimin... May I...?”

I whimpered at the soft fluttery tone in his voice and nodded. 

“Yes... Take as much as you want... I don't mind... And I want to as well.” 

He didn't have to give me a yes; I could already tell by his shivers of delight that he was very eager to have me try. I would show him that I could be greedy as well.

As he slowly drove his fangs deep into my neck I curled against him and let out a moan of delight. Gods for some reason it felt so good today... Maybe cuz it was from the fact that I didn't have to tell him to stop. He growled and I could feel the liquid leaving my body... I want it now more than ever. I whined and shyly bit against his neck as well, hearing his breath hitch in surprise. Alongside my normal fangs, the second shorter pair worked like syringes, taking in extra. And I was right about it smelling amazing. The taste drove me insane as I licked up every drop I could. 

The sweetness of it was like candy, a forbidden and illegal candy but candy all the same. 

Ha drank his fill of me but I couldn't stop. His teeth left my neck and he panted roughly as I latched to him like a leech, greedily sucking. But he wanted me to keep going, I could tell by the way he moaned and angled his neck for a better angle. I took in as much as I could before he had to tug me away. Blood trailed down my lips and I moaned as he kissed me to lick me clean. 

“So?” He asked once I was done. “How is it?” 

I sighed and snuggled to his chest, licking my lips for any drops I missed.

“You taste so good Wonho,” I say. “Well worth the wait.” 

“Good I am glad you enjoyed it. And you taste as amazing as well, babe. Don't ever let anyone else ever feed on you ever again. Do you hear me?” 

I scoffed but smiled at his selfishness. 

“You know I can't do that Wonho. I don't let my brothers take from me in that way but I am still one of the last supplies of the perfectly split blood our kind need. I can't just stop because you and I are together now.”

At my unrelenting stare, he sighed and pouts against my forehead. 

“But I want you all to myself,” he mumbles. “It's no fair if someone else gets to taste you.” 

“Don't worry; They always dilute my blood and mix other chemicals into it before taking it. I am sure that fresh blood from the tap will be enough to satisfy you right?” 

At the thought of chemicals mixing into my blood, he shuddered and squeezed me. 

“Yes,” He says finally. “I don't want anything tainting my angel's blood.”

“Heh, I thought so. Now go to sleep it's late. We have the whole weekend to be together.”

At that, he smiles and snuggles me close. 

“Yes, we do. And for forever as well. Good night Jimin. I love you.”

My heart thumped in my chest and I nearly teared up at his words whispering against my hair. Smiling I pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw and sigh in contentment. 

“I love you Wonho.”

I never slept so well before in my life.

The next morning I woke up alone with Wonho's side of the bed empty and growing cold. Confused I patted for him just in case before sitting up with a yawn. Where could he have gone to? 

“Nhh, Wonho..? Are you here?” I called softly through a yawn. “Wonho?”

Moving around I was reminded of the previous night by the way the sheets stuck my legs. But I didn't have time to worry about that. After finding an oversized shirt from my dressers and slipping on my boxers I start for my door, but then I had to stop. 

I heard voices outside my room. Wonho's and... Someone else's whom at first I didn't recognize but then I did a few seconds later. It was that kid from yesterday, the one who accused me of trying to hurt Wonho. Staying hidden I peek through my bedroom door to see my front door open with Wonho blocking the way of the other boy wearing nothing but his pants. What on Earth was going on?

“You were stupid to have come here,” He hissed at Hyungwon from inside. I could see him wearing a dark hoodie and sunglasses to ward away the early morning brightness. 

“He's a hunter! I tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen to me!” 

I heard Wonho sigh and he crossed his arms. 

“I am well aware that he is a hunter,” Wonho said. “And I will admit when I found out I was scared he would kill me because he locked me up. But Hyungwon, he's part of a dying breed. He didn't bring me here to kill me. If he had he would have by now and very easily too. If not, do you think I would be walking around like this?”

I saw Hyungwon twitch in annoyance and he scoffed. 

“Do you want to know why I followed you here, Wonho?” Hyungwon asked. 

“I was wondering that very thing myself,” Wonho retorts sharply. “The fact that you know where he lives now is making me really angry.” 

My heart thumped in my chest as his possessive side flared once more. Hyungwon visibly flinched from the intimidating aura but didn't back down. 

“I had to make sure he wasn't going to harm you,” Hyungwon tried with a scowl. “And my statement from before still stands Wonho. As your second in Command I strongly advise that you abandon this relationship, he is too toxic for you. He might turn you against us!”

At that Wonho became even angrier and Hyungwon took a step back. 

“And what? Abandon the only source of happiness I have felt in almost fifty years? Don't give me that Hyungwon. You know as well as everyone in the clan that your well being depends on my mood. I will not abandon him, and you will do well to remember your place as my underling do you understand that? I have every mind to put you in the Room much like what I did to Min.”

Hyungwon's eyes flashed with fear for a moment and he swallows. I almost smirked as he became more hesitant to go up against Wonho. At least I learned one thing so far. Wonho was head of his clan, whichever one it was, and he was very well respected and feared. However, that did not mean he was the leader of his entire coven. Vampires split up their covens in different areas to cover more territory and this part of the city was Wonho's own. 

But I could understand Hyungwon's intents though. He was worried about his leader's safety in the hands of me, a hunter. He was smart to be worried, but dumb for trying to make his leader see differently. It made me curious to know what this Room they were talking about was though, perhaps I should ask him later.

“No Sir, I don't,” he finally said and looked away with a dulled down anger. “But I just... I'm just paranoid is all. I just keep remembering... What happened...”

Wonho's shoulders relax and he sighs, placing a hand on Hyungwon's shoulder. That made me even more curious now.

“Look Hyungwon, I know how you feel. I really do. There was no way we could have prepared ourselves for that. But things change, as do people. He's different, I can tell by the way he looks at me. Not like an enemy, but as an equal. I hope you can learn to accept that so we can all get along.”

Hyungwon's face visibly twitches but he gives a small nod albeit hesitantly. 

“I understand sir. Is there... Any thing else you need me to do before I go?” 

For a brief moment Wonho thinks before answering with a completely unexpected answer. 

“See if the other clan members are willing to have a meeting sometime soon. I want to see if I can ask him to ask his Master's about developing some sort of truce. They should know by now that we aren't spilling human blood anymore because it's become too toxic for us, so we need alternate means of feeding.” 

Oh dear, Taehyung won't like this very much. He's still super cautious around full bloods. And I am sure our Master's won't take too kindly to it either. 

“I'll see what I can do,” Hyungwon coincides. “I'm sorry I bothered you, I'll leave you alone now.”

Before I can see Hyungwon off though, I heard my phone softly vibrate in my pants from last night and I tiptoed away from the door to receive it. It was an email from Kookie... But what was he contacting me for? He was on the other side of the city with our Master's at our main base. He never contacted me unless it was important. I opened it to read the message and feel my eyebrows furrow in despair. 

**Kookie-oppa: Jimin answer me. I am afraid I have some terrible news.**

This can't be good at all.

**Jiminieee: What is it Kookie? Tell me** .

His next message came only seconds later.

**Kookie-oppa: Master Hyungsik... He's resigning.**

Oh. Oh my God... Without Hyungsik, our entire colony will fall apart... This is terrible. He was the head of our family and the reason we survived for so long until now. What will Taehyung think..? Bogum and Namjoon are next in line for the position of power and will have to fight for the title. And that means one of them will either surrender and stay in the second spot or the loser of a fight will be cast lower than the others to the bottom of the tier. A cruel cycle, but it is how we lived all these years. Hyungsik will live out the rest of his few years in peace.

**Jiminieee: So... What do we do now? Are they going to hold the Tribunal to say who will be in charge next?**

**Kookie-oppa: They aren't sure yet... It happened early this morning, I guess he just couldn't handle it anymore and his age did him in. He is over three centuries old, the longest any of us halves have ever lived so far. Bogum and Hansul aren't that far behind him either.**

I sighed and held my phone with shaking hands, feeling an immense cloud start drifting over me. I didn't realize Wonho was beside me until he touched my shoulder and I jumped. 

“Jimin? Baby, is something the matter?” 

Briefly looking over at him as he sat beside me on the bed, I saw how worried he seemed when he looked at me. Shakily I locked my phone and bit my lip and looked at my feet. 

Guess I figured I didn't have to hide anything.

“One of my contacts just messaged me,” I started and took a breath. “Our Leader resigned this morning, he was old. Now we aren't sure what we're going to do anymore.”

Wonho tsked and pulled me to him with one arm so he could kiss my head.

“Oh Jimin,” he sighs softly. “I'm sorry to hear that... Is there someone else below him who can take the spot?”

He knew about how our policies worked somewhat, seeing as how he had to know to survive attacks..

“There are two.” 

He understood what that meant because his expression turned sympathetic and he sighs as well. 

“Look, Jimin... I know this isn't my place to say this but. What if... You know, we had a meeting, between us fulls and you halfs? We can come to some sort of agreement?”

I knew this was coming up because I was eavesdropping. 

“What sort of meeting? You know my Masters won't like the idea.”

“I know I know, I just... I don't want to have to look over my shoulder anymore,” he said. “Even though you've only got half the vampiric blood as us that still makes you powerful. But you're still mortal and will eventually die. Which is why I want to have a peace treaty. Perhaps... We can keep your kind alive as well.”

His somewhat heroic intentions brought a small smile to my face. He was always so charming. 

“But Wonho,” I say in response. “What about your own kind? I know that they will jump at any time they can to attack and kill us off. That's what I am worried about.”

He smiles and rubs at my side. 

“I have that part taken care of, actually. This morning I uh... I talked with one of my people. They were worried about me but I told them I could handle it. I said that if they wanted to keep living in the lap of luxury like they have been that they had to listen to me. And I said that if it were possible I wanted to have a meeting with your Master's. I don't know how it would work out now though since your Leader has decided to step down.”

Clan leaders could be very scary, especially within full blood colonies. Wonho was no exception from the way he practically towered over Hyungwon. 

Then my phone buzzed with two new messages. Both were from Kookie again, this time they were more angry than anything.

**Kookie-oppa: I just heard about your little secret from Taehyung. Are you insane?!?! Full bloods are bad news, you should know that just as well as I do. And yet you have one there with you?! Answer me you ass!**

**Kookie-oppa: Jimin if you don't answer me I will go over there and interrogate your little boy toy myself if I have to! You had better start explaining soon or things aren't gonna be so easy! I'm still your superior and you have to listen to me. Hurry up and respond!!**

Ah jeez, there go another one of his bitch fits... Thanks a lot, Taehyung. 

“Who is that?” Wonho asked me. I sighed and start to type in my quick reply. 

“Kookie again,” I say lowly. “He knows you're with me and... He isn't happy.” 

**Jimin: Calm down Kookie I am still here. Don't worry about me okay? I have everything under control. Just let me know what is going to happen with the remaining masters. I may want to arrange something with them in regards to this situation.**

** Jimin: and you still have to respect me a little bit, I’m older you brat **

“Tch, how does he know?” He asked curiously. I sighed heavily and looked at him with pleading eyes.

“Wonho you know as well as I do, I keep my safety top priority as a possible future leader to the colony. I had to tell Taehyung so he could keep tabs on me in case anything happened. I should have told you I know but...”

His fingers curl around my arm but I don't feel anything negative from him. 

“Of course I understand that as well,” he murmured. “Even though you know already I would not harm you at all. But still, I understand that completely. But, we should probably get ready for our day. It seems like our little weekend just got interrupted.”

He kissed me at my temple before standing up to get dressed in his clothes from yesterday. I sighed and went to my bathroom to shower first before getting dressed as well. There just had to be so many things that went wrong didn't there? Next, we'll have to take care of more things, tie up loose ends. Stuff like that. And... I had a feeling I wouldn't be seeing the school for a while. Kookie's next message solidified that thought. 

**Kookie-oppa: You had best keep him on a short leash Jimin. I don't want to have to clean up any messes that you or your pet cause. And pull out of that school, there is no point in being there if you've lived longer than even most of the oldest teachers there.**

Ugh... He talked about Wonho like he wasn't another living breathing intelligent being like himself. He was too full of himself and his power to see that unlike what he believed, Full bloods are the reason we exist in this world now, and why he is alive. 

**Jimin: Don't call him that. You're forgetting that the full-bloods are the reason we exist today. Now don't be a whiny little child and have Hobi get my quarters at the base ready for two people. He's going to be with me as a negotiator for his clan.**

**Kookie-oppa: Ugh, whatever. Just keep him away from me or I will get violent.**

I didn't receive many more messages after that and I figured he was probably pissed at me for telling him the undeniable truth. That and the fact that he was almost killed by a rogue full blood and couldn't do anything because he was so scared and paralyzed from fear. I saved his ass that day and he still wasn't grateful. 

A few moments later my phone buzzed with a new message, this time it was Taehyung. 

**Taehyung: Jimin good news. The Master's said they were willing to hold a peace meeting to hear what he has to say. And for this meeting, Hyungsik-ssi has decided to hold this meeting under his rule for the last time. Please be careful, and get here soon so we can figure everything out. Also, let me know if he is bringing anyone with him.**

Hm. Perhaps. Having a bodyguard with him won't be so bad. That way if... Our masters attack him he'll at least have a larger oppace of escaping.

“Wonho,” I called out to him once I left my room. “Contact your friend Hyungwon at the school. Tell him we won't be coming back to school. You should... Probably stay with me for a while. They will want to keep an eye on you if the meeting goes well. And if you want, you can bring him along as backup if you don't want to be alone.”

He shrugged on his jacket and nodded at me. 

“I understand. Hyungwon will be happy to know we won't have to listen to any more lectures, but I know he won't be happy being around people who want to kill him. He won't have a choice though. We should stop by my place too if you're gonna be my host for a while.”

As he made his call I got some clothes together in a suitcase for at least a month long stay. You never could tell with these sorts of things, sometimes it just takes up a lot of time. 

**Jimin: He is going to bring Hyungwon with him, and don't worry about him. Wonho put him in his place so he should not be getting in our way. Just make sure Kookie and Hobi know or else they will have a total bitch fit.**

His answer back was shorter and to the point.

**Taehyung: Okay but... I still don't trust him, I guess it is okay though. As long as he behaves. See you soon brother.**

We went to my car this time and left his car at my house. He once more drove us through the city to his place that I have been to multiple times. It wasn't like mine, not a regular house in a suburb. His tastes were more stylish and kept fancy. It was in a high rise apartment at the very top in a penthouse. Everything was more modern than anything I had ever seen before, even at the main hideaway.

The whole thing was really big, taking up easily half the entire top floor. There were only four rooms, the main room with the kitchen and living room in one and then the main master bedroom and the guest bedroom, then the master bathroom. His bedroom was the best part of the house, in my opinion. His big king bed with the soft fluffy sheets against my back or my legs really felt like heaven.

Everything, contrary to what someone would think a vampire's place to be like, was white. Excepting the bathroom of course. That room was covered in black tiles and a blue LED shower stall. There was a big white tub that can easily fit three people in it. God, he was such a brat.

He had me wait in his living room on the black leather couch before he zipped around the room to find what he needed. I never really took the time to check the place out. Every time I came over, I barely got a look. We were always too busy feeling each other up and making out on the couch with the lights off and then fucking each other's brains out in his bedroom. But now that I had the time, it was actually really nice here. 

“Hey, I will be right out okay?” He said once he passed by me. “It'll just be a little while.”

I saw him go in the bathroom with a backpack for a good twenty minutes and when he came out I nearly had a heart attack. Wearing little but a lace see-through top that showed off his gorgeous muscles and tight leather pants, he was the epitome of sex on legs. And were those thong straps beneath his pants??  He didn't even need to wear makeup, his natural beauty shines through the strongest like this. Skin smooth and unblemished aside from his own natural beauty marks. Jesus, he's so hot.

Perhaps my staring became too obvious. Because he was too staring at me, however, it was haughty in how he stood smugly and smirked. 

"Am I too hot that you're speechless?"

Instead of spluttering like he probably expected me to, I only close my mouth and cross my arms, raising my nose in the air. 

"Only to the point where I wanna push you back down on my bed, y'know. The usual. Too bad we can't, huh?"

He flushed a deep crimson from my bluntness and it was a look that always had me glowing with pride. Vamps could only glow like that after a nice feeding session. Something strange flared up inside of me, a sense of pride in knowing that it was thanks to my blood, me, that he was able to express an otherwise intimate emotion.

"You…. Really know how to rustle a man's feathers don't you?" He laughs and rubs his cheeks. "Have I somehow pulled you out of your shell?"

With a tentative last look down his body with my eyes, I huffed and make my way to the front door. The whole time I can feel his eyes on my backside. He isn't wrong though. I can feel a newfound sense of confidence inside of me. knowing that I no longer have to act withdrawn and like a clam trying to be invisible.

"Come on, hon. We're expected soon."

I can hear him scramble to catch up with me, and he takes my hand in his. He only lets go so we can both put on our shoes and allow him to lock the door once we are outside. Now I don't know when we'll be back here. Making our way down is silent, and he only has to hold my hand to tell me that he was scared. A vampire in a place full of hunters? Who wouldn’t be? 

“What should I expect when we arrive?” he asks, sliding into the driver's side to drive. It’s okay. I like it when he drives my car. 

“They know you’re with me, they will know to stay away. But should anyone antagonize you, don’t reciprocate it. Just ignore them and come find me.”

Wonho sighs, a sound that is filled with anticipation.   
“We’ll have to pick up Hyungwon,” he says with a small twitch of his eye. “Fair warning, he is very protective of me.”

The image of the curly haired male makes me feel a tingle of irritation but I stamp it down.

“It’s ok, Taehyung will keep him in line.”

We drive far from his apartment, and far across the city to my home. This is scary, facing this head-on. But as long as we are together, I know nothing can stop us from wishing for our success.

**END/TO BE CONTINUED???**


End file.
